


numbing

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompts on tumblr: #41: a door closing & #49: trying to put on clothes with damp skin





	numbing

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say that the only way for you to see how i used the prompts is if you squint. blink and youll miss it.

It wasn’t always like this.

The same thing happens every time. You wake up to the spunds of Bucky shuffling around your room, hastily getting ready for work. By the time you’ve got out of the shower and you are putting on some clothes, he kissed your temple and says “goodbye, sweetheart.” The feeling of his lips touching your skin was cold and fleeting. You remember those younger days when his kisses were feverish and you’d feel him for hours, days even. But now, it’s all… empty.

He closes the door and leaves to work. You sighed and went on with your daily routine.

You would arrive at your job and work hours straight. When the clock srikes the end of your day, you go home.

You come home to an empty quiet house. You woulf prepare dinner and do a bit of chores to keep you busy until Bucky returns. Usually, he comes home a little earlier than you. But now, it gets later and later. The days you come home to hear the sizzling of a pan or reruns of some cheesy TV show were long gone, because he was early to leave and late to arrive.

The food gets cold as you wait for him and you’re forced to eat alone in silence.

You’re only lucky when he arrives before you go to sleep. And when he does, he has a bouquet of flowers at hand and a bunch of excuses at the tip of his tongue.

_“The meeting took really long.”_

_“We had a month end report to catch up to.”_

_“There was a lot of pressure at work.”_

_“I’m so sorry.”_

You got tired of hearing his explanations, so you just accept his bouquet with a forced smile and put it in a vase. You had to laugh at how he brings you flowers, like he was visiting someone’s grave. And maybe the grave belongs to the dead relationship of you and Bucky.

He’s knocked out as soon as he hits the bed. You look at him and you can see how tired he was, even in his sleep. You turned your back against him, scooting further away from him as much as possible on your bed. You tried to sleep before you could cry yourself waterfalls.

It wasn’t always like this.

But now it was. And it was _numbing_.


End file.
